


Daddy's Babygirl

by Sutterizedchucky712



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutterizedchucky712/pseuds/Sutterizedchucky712
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when your dad is New York Rangers Defenseman Marc Staal and your uncles are Eric, Jordan and Jared Staal? well this is my (Kyleigh Staal) story. This story takes place at the end of the shortened 2013 season and the 2013-2014 season. I'm not going from game to game in this story, some will be made up, and some games will be in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I had seen this all before. I had seen Uncle Jordan get hit with a puck and I had seen my dad get hit by my Uncle Eric before but nothing had prepared me for this. I couldn’t…It took me a few minutes to realize what had just happened. It was my dad, and it was bad. I thought it was bad when Uncle Eric hit my dad and gave him a concussion. No, this was worse. This was the man I hated, Vorachek and the team I hated, the Flyers. 

“DADDY!” I screamed, My mom picked me up and ran down to medical. They wouldn’t let me in, just my mom. 

“I want my daddy!” I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Desperate trying to remain strong and calm, my mom handed me her phone. She told me I had an important job. I had to call my grandparents and my uncles and aunts.

“I wished they would let me see my daddy. He was rolling on the ice.” I was sobbing at this point.

“Shh…your daddy’s going to be fine. Remember when I got hit? I had a bruise on my face. That’s all daddy will have. I bet he will love spending all his time with you and mommy.” Uncle Jordan had gotten on the phone. 

Originally I had called Uncle Eric, but he was still at PNC Arena with Uncle Jordan, and handed the phone to him, after I talked to Uncle Eric.

That somewhat calmed me down. I just wanted my dad to be okay again. 

“Ky, daddy has been asking for you.” My mom smiled. You can bet that I ran into the room. 

“Daddy!” I hugged him as he sat up to pick me up. “I’m sorry I scared you. Listen, we don’t know when I and if I can play hockey again”

“You’re strong daddy. You’ll be back. But now we get to spend time together” My face lit up and Marc chuckled. 

“You’ve been talking to Uncle Jordy again haven’t you?” He tickled me. 

“Yes. Can I touch it?” I asked reaching towards his eye. Marc shook his head, putting my small hands in his.

“Not today babygirl. Daddy’s eye still hurts.” I sighed. 

Marc hated seeing his little girl sad. Yes, I was a daddy’s girl and had him wrapped around his finger at six years old.

“Daddy, I want to be just like you and play hockey.” Marc dreaded this day, especially after what had happened to him and his brothers. Yes, I had been on skates since I could walk, and playing for a year, but he didn’t think I would take to it like I had. Reminded him of when he was playing growing up with my Uncle’s. He chuckled.

“We will have to talk to mom.” Truth was, he didn’t want her in the NHL, playing with the boys. He knew how rough they were, and didn’t want his daughter going through any of what he had been through.

It was late when they got home and I had to go to bed. “Please can I stay up. I want to stay with daddy.” I whined. 

“You have to go to bed sweetie. But you can stay in our room tonight if you want to. That way you’re next to daddy” My head perked up. 

“Yay!” I ran to my room to get my blanket and teddy bear and got in my pajamas. “Mommy, can you tell me a story about you and daddy?” I asked. 

I loved hearing stories about my parents from up at the lake. I loved hearing about my daddy growing up but knew my dad wasn’t up to it tonight.

That night I had a nightmare. I woke up and shook my dad. “Daddy. Daddy. I had a nightmare.” I was teary eyed. 

“Shh what was it about babygirl?” He put his arm around me so I could nestle in with him.

“It was you daddy. You couldn’t play anymore. Uncle Jordy and Uncle Eric hurt you in the game.” Marc smirked. 

“That won’t happen. I won’t be playing in that game sweetie. Go back to sleep.” I nodded and he kissed my forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

I had to go to school the next day. Ever since my dad got hurt I had become very whiny and protective of him. It should be the other way around but what could I say? I was a daddy’s girl. 

“Okay but only today” My mom told me. 

We were eating lunch in the living room. My mom made an exception because my dad was injured. “Mommy, daddy I want to play hockey just like dad. Please.” I looked at them with puppy eyes. 

“I want to be like daddy. I love hockey. I’m a Staal.” Mom and dad sighed, knowing this was going to happen sooner or later. They were hoping it would be later. 

“Sweetie, dad and I were talking and we don’t want you to be a hockey player.”

“But mommy…I want to be like dad.” Mom looked at my dad for help. 

“Kyleigh, we love you. We want you happy but this is not something we can let you do. I’m your dad first and a hockey player second. Look at my eye. I don’t want you to get hurt like I have in the past. Remember when daddy was hurt last year, and uncle Jordan?” I nodded. 

“Yes daddy. But you’ll play again.” I smiled.

“I’m a Staal.” That made them both chuckle.

“Yes you are. “ I had the same drive that he had at my age. Daddy didn’t do much. He stayed on the couch and lost weight. I hated seeing him like that. It made me sad. I tried to help him. 

“Daddy you can have my eye so you can be all better. I’ll be a pirate.” Daddy chuckled a little. 

“That’s very sweet of you but I can’t. I’ll be better soon. If not, I’ll be better by next season.” I sighed, as I put in a movie.

Two weeks and five games later, it was my daddy’s team against Uncle Eric and Uncle Jordan’s team. They had come over with grandma and grandpa. 

“Uncle Jordy, I have to show you my room.” I gave him a look that no one saw that meant I needed to talk. I may only be six, but I picked it up from my mother. We got to my room and sat on my bed. 

“I want to play hockey and be in the NHL like you, uncle Eric and daddy. Mom and daddy wont let me.” Jordan sighed knowing it wasn’t his place to say. 

“Listen, your mom and dad love you. As well as all of us. They just don’t want you hurt like daddy or me. Maybe you could show them you’re tough like your dad and maybe they will change their minds.” This was not a conversation he liked having with his cute, innocent niece nor would he like having it with his own little girl if he had one in the future.

My dad was back to practicing with the Rangers and that meant maybe he would be back for the game in Raleigh. I had gone down with him and the Rangers team. Mom had to stay in New York. 

“Parker, Kyleigh come here.” Uncle Eric called us downstairs. Dad pulled me up on his lap as we sat at Eric’s house.

“So…we have some news. Uncle Jared has been called up. He will playing in the game with us.” Uncle Jordan said. Our faces lit up. 

“Yay!!” We jumped up and down. “Daddy can we call uncle Jared?” I asked my dad. “No sweetie. He’s on his way here now. You’ll see him soon. Now why don’t you and Parker go make a sign for Uncle Jared.”

“Auntie Tanya can you help me and Parker make signs for Uncle Jared, Uncle Jordan, Uncle Eric and daddy?” I asked my aunt. 

“Sure sweetie.” After the signs were made, Parker’s said “Good Luck daddy, Uncle Jordan and Uncle Jared” and on the back it said “No one likes Uncle Marc”

Mine said “good luck Rangers” and on the back said “Good luck Uncle Jared! No one likes Uncle Eric and Uncle Jordy.” Me and Parker couldn’t wait to go to the game that night.

Yes, I was so excited that my Uncle Jared was called up to play for Uncle Eric and Uncle Jordan’s team, the Carolina Hurricanes. As soon as they announced that Uncle Eric, Uncle Jordy and Uncle Jared were starting, my face fell.

“What’s wrong babygirl?” My dad asked, noticing my change of moods. 

“You should be out on the ice, starting this game against your brothers. This isn’t fair. All of us are here and you aren’t on the ice with them.” I began to cry. 

“Why can’t you play just for puck drop daddy?” My dad sighed.

“Because I’m not ready. I can’t just be out on the ice because I want to make history, or just to play against my brothers. It doesn’t work that way Ky.” I giggled. 

“You would be outnumbered daddy.”

Overall the game went well. As to be expected Uncle Jared was on Uncle Jordy’s line. I don’t know why all three of my Uncle’s weren’t on the same line. After the game, we all waited down in the family room. I couldn’t wait to see Uncle Jared.

“Daddy when are they coming out?” I whined. I was beyond tired but wanted to see my Uncle’s. Afterall I rarely got to see them. At this point we would meet daddy at home but since we were in Carolina, I wanted to wait. Finally I saw Uncle Jared come out of the locker room. I knew he had interviews, as my daddy usually did after a game.

“Uncle Jared!” I ran and he picked me up in his arms. “You played so good.”

Since my dad wasn’t going to go home for the last game, as he wouldn’t be playing, I was allowed to stay at Uncle Eric’s. Of course Auntie Tanya made Parker and I go to bed. My dad was staying with uncle Jordan with uncle Jared. We were all going to go up to Pittsburgh.


	3. Chapter 3

I was glad the Rangers made the playoffs. I was sad that daddy couldn’t play. It was the night of the first playoff game at MSG.

“Mommy, where are we going?” I asked as we weren’t heading to the family suite or the box my dad had been sitting in.

“Daddy got us special seats.” She smiled. At seven, I thought nothing of it. We had seats behind the team bench alot. I really didn’t want to be that close unless my dad was playing, or my uncles. I heard them introduce the Rangers, and then introduced the starting lineup. 

“Welcome back Marc Staal!!” I was speechless. “Ahhh!!! DADDY!” I screamed and jumped. I couldn’t believe it.

“Mommy look!” I screamed. “I see babygirl.” My mom smiled.

Dad turned to me when he got to the bench, and told me to hold on. He reached over the glass and handed me a sign. It said “Good Luck Daddy #18” Apparently my mom made a sign and had dad take it with him. There were no words to describe how I felt. I was so excited to see him out on the ice, until I saw dad get hit in the eye with a stick.

“No! daddy! I hate you! Don’t you hurt my daddy!” I cried. I just want him to be okay again. 

“Honey, look daddy’s fine. He’s skating.” My mom reassured me.

After the game, I couldn’t wait to get to see my dad. I knew it would be a while before he came out due to it being his first game back and media interviews. It sucked but it came with being the top defenseman of the team and coming back from an injury. I guess I fell asleep, because my dad picked me up and carried me to the car.

“Daddy you played so good. Is your eye okay?” I yawned, waking up for a brief few minutes. 

“Thanks babygirl. it’s not where it should be sweetie. But it’ll get there.” I woke up in my bed the next morning. 

“Mommy is daddy better yet?” I asked as I got a cereal box out of the pantry. 

“Daddy doesn’t feel good today. So we have to be very quiet.” Mom told me, as I nodded. Dad had a headache, and was dizzy. I cuddled with dad on the couch. It wasn’t anything different from what we had been doing since dad got hurt.

“Daddy can we please watch Belle?” I asked him, sweetly. “Yes baby just not too loud.” I got up and put on the movie.

The Rangers ended up getting knocked out in the 2nd round of the playoffs. Honestly, I was okay with that. That meant we could go to Thunder Bay and I could see my cousins and my entire family. Summer was interesting to say the least. I didn’t really see Uncle Eric, Aunt Tanya, Parker and Levi that much, due to an injury that Uncle Eric got. My dad spent most of the summer recovering. I didn’t fully understand the injury, just that it was really bad. In July, Uncle Eric and my dad were well enough to skate on the ice with Uncle Jordan and Uncle Jared. I would go with them to Nor West Arena, the same arena that my dad and my uncles skated in when they were growing up. I loved seeing my dad out there, skating and having fun.

One day, my dad and uncles decided to bring us kids on the ice with them. I got suited up in hockey gear, along with Parker and Levi. Well Levi had skates on and Uncle Eric was skating with him. Parker and I grabbed our sticks and started playing around like we were playing a game. Levi had to watch with Auntie Tanya, my mom, and Grandma. Uncle Jordan decided to make it a three on three game. Uncle Eric, Uncle Jared and I against Uncle Jordan, my dad and Parker. Yes, they purposely made it that way so I couldn’t be on my dad’s team and so Parker couldn’t be on his dad’s team either.

It was Parker and I in the faceoff, it was only fair. I got the puck and started skating my way to the goal. Uncle Jordan decided to be funny and hip check me. 

“Really?” I said as I passed the puck to Uncle Jared. 

My dad stole the puck from Uncle Jared. I skated up to him and hip checked him, all my dad did was chuckle. We kept going back and forth until Parker boarded me. I got up and pushed him. Parker and I went back and forth, with our helmets coming off and throwing punches. I’m surprised no one stopped us. Once we hit the ground, my dad and Uncle Eric tore us apart. I was bleeding on my lip but nothing major. It was the same with Parker. Our moms took us to get us patched up, and boy were we in trouble.

“What were you guys thinking?” Our grandma asked. 

“I was thinking..nevermind it doesn’t matter.” I said, looking at Parker. 

“Are you alright?” He nodded and I stayed silent until I was done. I walked right back on the ice and started some drills I’d seen my dad and uncle’s do.

“Whoa what do you think you’re doing Kyleigh?” My dad skated up to me, picked me up and sat me on the bench with him.

“Daddy I was skating like you.” I cried, wanting to be on the ice.

“Why did you fight with Parker? You guys never fight.” I looked at the ground. 

“It was my idea. I knew Uncle Jordan and you wouldn’t fight with me. I wanted to show you and mommy that I could fight, and I could take it and be alright. I want to be you.” My dad took my skates off, nodding. 

“Honey, we don’t want you to have to go through what I’ve been through. I know you can handle it, you are my daughter.” I was so mad. All I wanted was to be like my dad. I ran away to Uncle Jared. As in I hid in his car until we got to his house at the lake. He always spoiled me.


	4. Chapter 4

‘Ky is with me. Let me talk to her.’ Uncle Jared sent a text to my dad. 

‘alright, thanks man’ he sent back. 

Uncle Jared took me to get ice cream.

“So what was with the fighting?” I explained to him what I told my dad. 

“You know, your daddy loves you. That’s why he doesn’t want you playing. If you were my little girl, I wouldn’t want you playing either. But since you’re my niece, keep training. Do what you’ve been doing. Your dad will come around eventually. When I watch you, you remind me of him.” He smiled, tickling me as I giggled.

It was preseason time, and I was nervous for my dad. It didn’t help that mom and I couldn’t go to the game, as it was in New Jersey. The school day seemed to drag on and on. I couldn’t wait to get home. I had some homework and mom would only let me watch the game if I finished it before the game. So, yes I did do my homework right away even though I didn’t want to. I knew if I wanted to watch my dad on TV I’d need to do it. I rushed through dinner, and I put on my jersey that said Staal on the back.

“Mommy is it game time yet?” I asked, not wanting it to be too much longer. 

“In a few minutes baby.” I sat in front of the TV with my hockey stick.

I screamed really loud when my dad came on the screen. I was so happy he was back, and playing, although I was scared. I wasn’t sure how he would play, and we all knew if daddy played bad, he wouldn’t be happy. The game was going well. The first period, nothing major happened. In the second period, a lot of penalties were made, including my dad. He got an interference call.

“Seriously daddy?! What were you thinking?” I yelled at the tv, and cried. My dad hardly got penalties.

“Shh..its okay. Daddy got an interference call. It wasn’t like he fought or anything bad.” My mom tried to calm me down. 

“But daddy’s never bad.” Eventually I calmed down but I hated that daddy got a ‘time-out’ as we referred to it as long as I could remember. Overall the game went well, but ended in a loss for the Rangers.

The next night, the Rangers played again. Unfortunately my dad wasn’t playing, which bummed me out. 

“Daddy, why aren’t you playing?” I asked him, when I called him after school.

“Because we need to give other guys a chance to show the coach what they can do.” I still didn’t understand. 

“But daddy, you need practice. It’s your first game back from getting hurt daddy” He chuckled. 

“I know babygirl. Maybe I’ll play the next game.” I sighed, not looking forward to that game. 

“Okay daddy, I love you. here’s mommy” I handed the phone to her. I had to start my homework. I missed my dad being at home all of the time, but I was used to him being gone a lot due to hockey.

The guys were home, and some of them came over one night. That was so much fun. It was my dad, Ryan Callahan, Dan Girardi, and Brad Richards. We got to order takeout, which consisted of the usual pizza, when the guys came over. We even had a NHL14 tournament. It was Callahan’s idea to have one-on-one tournaments, or as I like to call him Captain Cally. I had beaten my dad, although I’m pretty sure he let me win, and it came down to Captain Cally and I. Of course they all played as the Rangers, while I played as the Hurricanes. 

“Don’t you dare let me win Captain.” I glared at him. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it sweetheart.” I grabbed my controller, and won the faceoff. Of course I had to have my dad set the lines I wanted for each game. In the end, Callahan won. At least I got to brag that I beat my dad, Girardi and Richards.

My dad had a few days off until he had to leave to go to Calgary. I was tempted to ask if I could go see Grandma and Grandpa but knew I couldn’t with school, especially since whenever the Rangers went to Carolina I would go with them to see my Uncle’s and cousins.

“Daddy do you have to leave?” I whined, it was the same thing every time he left for a roadtrip. 

“Yes babygirl. I promise to call you everyday. You have to be a good girl for mommy. Here, you can wear this if you’re good but only if you’re good and listen to mommy.” He handed me one of his game worn jersey’s.

I cried when he walked out the door, knowing I wouldn’t see him at bedtime or when I went to school and I couldn’t take pre-game naps with him this week.

Needless to say, I acted out. “You’re in trouble.” My mom said as she picked me up from school. 

“You have never done anything like this before.” I had fought a few kids. 

“I miss daddy already.” I sobbed. 

“I know baby, but you can’t act out and fight. Daddy’s gone most of the time. You know I have to tell daddy right?” She asked softly.

I nodded, not wanting my dad to know. When we got home, I did my homework at the table and my dad called before his pregame nap. Needless to say, my mom told my dad about what happened at school and he wasn’t happy.

“I’m disappointed in you Kyleigh. It’s partially my fault for being gone a lot, but you can’t be like that. I don’t care what people say or do.” I sighed.

“But daddy they were talking bad about you.” I knew it was wrong but I had to fight for my dad.

I watched the game, that my dad was playing in. The Rangers were playing the Flames. Hank was in the goal, although he was having an off night. My dad batted a rebound out of midair as the puck was behind Hank.

“What just happened mommy?” I asked her, completely unsure of what happened. 

“I’m not sure baby.” We were both shocked and so was my dad. All we knew is that he saved a goal. The Rangers were down 2-0 and my daddy scored the power play goal. I was so excited. 

“Yay daddy! Mommy! Daddy scored!” she laughed, "He sure did.” My dad played really good, and even though we lost, I was proud of him.

I couldn’t wait until I got home from school the next day. I knew my dad had an off day so I could talk to him for more than a minute. 

“I’m so proud of you daddy. You scored again.” I said proudly on the phone.

“Thanks babygirl. They were for you and mommy. Were you a good girl today?” He asked me. 

“Yes daddy. I miss you a lot.” I sat on the couch and talked to him on the phone, until mommy told me I had to do homework. Honestly I hated that most of dad’s games were on school days. Mostly because daddy wasn’t here to teach me how to play.

The Rangers weren’t doing so well. I think it was because they needed to get used to playing together again. I had gone to bed after I spent some time with my dad. I woke up screaming and crying. 

“Daddy! Daddy!” My mom came running in.

“What happened? Are you okay sweetie?” I just cried. 

“I want daddy!” I ran past her and into their room. I turned on the light and jumped into bed. 

“Daddy!!” I woke him up. He sat up and pulled me into his lap. 

“What’s wrong babygirl?” I hugged him and looked at his eye and face. 

“I had a bad dream.” I cried. 

“What was it about?” By this time I was curled up to my mom and dad.

“You played your next game and you kept getting hit in face with sticks and pucks but kept playing. And and by the end of the game you were so hurt that you didn’t look like my daddy.” He hugged me tight. 

“Baby that won’t happen. Daddy, Uncle Jordan and Uncle Eric all wear protective visors now. I promise. Now go back to bed.” I shook my head. 

There was no way I was going back to bed. “No daddy. I’m scared. I don’t want to leave you ever.” I latched onto him.

“Only for tonight.” He kissed my forehead as I nodded. Dad was kidding himself if he thought that I wasn’t going to leave him.

The next day, I woke up next to my mom and realized my dad was gone. “Daddy!” I yelled, jumping out of bed, trying to find him. 

“Sweetie…” my mom started to say, catching me.

“Where’s my daddy?” I cried. 

“Honey, daddy had practice. He will be back after practice okay?” I pouted.

“I wanted to go with him” As soon as dad came home, I clung to my dad like glue. My mom tried to get me to let go and give my dad some space but I knew he had to leave for a road trip.

I thought of a plan to hide on the plane. I just had to talk to Captain Cally, which was harder than I thought. I had managed to hide my clothes in dad’s suitcase. Now I had to stowaway in the car. Easier said than done; with my mom being home all the time. Thankfully Callahan convinced my dad to bring me to morning skate before they left for Washington DC. As far as he or my mom knew, I was going to stay the night with Mrs. Callahan and their kids.

The Captain walked me to the plane, where I hid in the bathroom. I was so bored waiting for him to get me so we could sit in the back. I was so lucky my dad was Alternate or I wouldn’t have gotten Callahan to help me. When everyone was seated, I got to my seat, put a blanket over me and I fell asleep. Once we landed, I thanked Mr. Callahan and snuck my hand into my dad’s.

“Hi Kyleigh.” He said absentmindedly. 

“Hi daddy.” I smiled. Dad did a double take. “Kyleigh Erica Staal! What are you doing here?” He was mad. We got to the hotel room, and he sat me down. Yes, my middle name is Erica, after Uncle Eric.


	5. Chapter 5

My dad was pissed. “Does mom know you’re here?” I shook my head. 

“Cally helped cause I was scared.” I sobbed. 

“What you did was wrong. “ I nodded. 

“I know daddy. I’m sorry. I’m scared you would get hurt.” Daddy kept pacing the floor, I’d never seen him so mad. 

I got up and opened the door, running out. Luckily I saw Hank and he took me into his room. Hank let me call my mom and grandma.

“Mommy, I’m with daddy. I snucked on the plane, and I got scared daddy got hurted. “ My mom sighed. 

“Honey you can’t do that. I know daddy’s angry. We have talked about it and you can stay with him.” I pouted. “I want grandma and grandpa Staal, or Uncle Jared.”

Daddy came to get me once he cooled off. “Ky, what if something happened to you? Mommy and I would be very sad.” I nodded. 

“I know daddy. Can I stay with Uncle Jared? Please.” 

“No sweetie, you’re staying with me. You still have school. But in the summer you can stay with him at the lake house.” I was so sad but I knew dad was trying to be a good father since he was gone all of the time.

I was scared to watch my dad play. He made me stay with the strength and conditioning coach, Reg Grant. Everytime someone went near my dad I would scream. Luckily we ended up winning, with Cally scoring and John Moore. Although my dad got a roughing call at the beginning of the game. I was so upset with him. I fell asleep waiting for my daddy to come out. The next thing I knew, we were back at the hotel room. 

“Daddy, can I sleep with you?” I rubbed my eyes.

“Sure babygirl.” He tucked me under the blankets and I curled up to him.

The next day, we traveled home, and I knew I would be in trouble. So we got home and I was surprised my mom didn’t yell at me. All she did was hug me and told me not to run away again. 

“Sorry mommy. I gots scared.” She held me close. 

“Baby, daddy’s going to be okay. And no matter what, he will always come home.” My dad knelt down.

“I appreciate you were worried, but you always get to watch me play hockey, and you’ll always know I’ll be okay no matter what happens. And if I get hurt, that just means we get extra time together” I smiled softly. 

“Okay daddy. But don’t get hurt. I don’t like it.” I knew he had to leave in a few days, and I hated it. Roadtrips are the worst part of the hockey season. I went to my room, and cried. I loved both my mom and dad, but I hardly got to spend time with him. Yes we had summer but those were often filled with my aunts, uncles, cousins and grandparents at the lake house. I immediately thought of a plan. I just needed to get Uncle Eric and my grandma to go along with it.


	6. Chapter 6

My American Thanksgiving break was coming up, and I really wanted to spend it with my cousins. Of course my dad HAD to have a game the next day. We never really celebrated American Thanksgiving but since we didn’t get to have a Canadian Thanksgiving, we were celebrating it now. My grandma and grandpa Staal came, since we didn’t have any family. Uncle Eric, Uncle Jordan and Uncle Jared all had each other down in Carolina. I talked to my grandma and she tried talking to my dad. 

“Marc, let Kyleigh go to Eric’s. you know she’s in good hands there.” I was listening from the hallway. 

“No Mom. She’s not going. She’s staying here.”

"She needs to be around Parker and Levi. Kids that understand their father who goes away and not kids who are friends with her because of her dad.” He kept shaking his head. 

“No mom. This is mine and Lindsay’s decision. She’s our daughter and what we say goes.” I started crying. I missed my cousin’s. 

“I hate you and mommy!” I ran out of the apartment. My dad knew I wouldn’t get very far. He picked me up and carried me to the park, and sat on the bench with me in his lap.

“Babygirl you can’t run off anymore. Mommy and I love you very much, and we have our reasons to what we do.” I rubbed my eyes, sobbing.

“But daddy I wanna see Parker.” He held me close. 

“I know baby, but mommy and I want you here. I have a big game to play and I’d really like it if you were here.” 

“Why can’t I see him daddy?” He sighed. 

“Because honey, Uncle Eric has a roadtrip and I don’t want Auntie Tanya to have to take care of you, Parker and Levi.” I sighed, knowing I wouldn’t get my way. 

“Okay daddy but can I please go for Christmas break?” 

“Maybe. I have to see what your uncles and grandma and grandpa Staal are doing.” I knew I had to be a good girl but I wasn’t like the other girls. I mean my dad was a famous athlete, and I wasn’t exactly girly.

*fast forward 10 years*

I was now 17 years old, and eligible for the NHL draft next year. My dad coached me in hockey up until high school. I worked my ass off to be able to live my dream of following my father’s footsteps. Normally girls weren’t allowed in the NHL and for good reason. I mean, have you seen some of the guys? I made sure that I made it into the NHL under my own merit, and not because my dad or uncle’s had any influence on the guys in charge, or because of my last name. I knew I was going to get heat for even being a girl in the NHL. I missed my parents so much. I had been playing for the Sudbury Wolves with Levi. I was close to my grandparents and I got to play on the same team as my dad and uncle Jared once played on, which was awesome for us.

Parker, had already gotten drafted two years ago. He got drafted by the same team as his dad, the Carolina Hurricanes. We were so thrilled for him. I knew he wanted either Carolina or Pittsburgh so he could prove himself and possibly do really well. I had another year before I could be drafted. I was hoping for the Rangers or the same team as Parker. I knew that if I wasn’t drafted to the Hurricanes, our family would be divided. I hated that feeling. Levi was drafted to the Hurricanes as well. We often joked that the GM was keeping up the Staal brothers tradition. Unfortunately, Levi was still on the Sudbury Wolves. I was excited to get my cousin back on the team but I was sad to see he wasn’t at least on the Checkers.

I loved seeing my grandparents at mostly every home game. My parents tried, but I knew with my father still playing on the Rangers, that it was near to impossible for them to come. I was okay with it. Yes, my dad was there up until now, he had retired after his concussion from a game against New Jersey and came out of retirement recently. Honestly, I had no clue what was going on in his head, but there was no talking dad out of it. All I knew was there was no way in hell that I would quit for a guy. I vowed when my ex back in New York wanted me to quit, that I would never quit for a guy and that I would start a family when I wanted to.

“No Kyleigh. I won’t let you risk your body and health for a game that is so brutal sometimes.” 

My boyfriend and I had this argument often and I was determined to end it once and for all. 

“You’re such a hypocrite Jackson! You risk your body and health for the same damn game! Why is it different for me?! We can fight together, be on the same team. It will be fine Jack.” I knew why he was saying those things. 

“Because I know guys like my dad and I.”

“Yeah we all do babe. But I can handle it. I’ve made it this long and fought so hard for this. I’m not giving it up.”

Jackson Cooke and I had met a long time ago, before Uncle Jordan got traded to Carolina. We just didn’t realize it until later than we should have that we knew each other. That his dad was Matt Cooke and my dad was Marc Staal. I loved Jackson for trying to protect me but I knew I was going to play hockey no matter what. I wasn’t going to be some puck slut or a WAG that did nothing while her husband or boyfriend made all the money. Of course Jack had been traded before the trade deadline last season to the London Knights. I knew Parker and Levi didn’t like me playing pro hockey but they knew better than to say it.


	7. Chapter 7

Playing against Jack did have it’s perks. He guarded me the whole time and we had fun chirping.

“You can’t play hockey. You are just an enforcer like your dad!” I smirked, Jack knew I was joking and didn’t really mean it.

“Well the only reason you’re allowed in this league is because of your name!” I rolled my eyes, it wasn’t the first time I’d heard it.

“Wow come up with something original will you?!” I pushed him.

“l’m not fighting my girlfriend.”

“Come on you always said it didn’t matter on the ice. I was just another guy and if it came down to it you’d fight me.” I pushed him again and threw the first punch.

"You’ll regret this later babe.” I knew exactly what he meant, and it was a small price to pay for fighting him on the ice.

We ended up both needed stitches and I had a concussion, from getting punched in the head.

“Jackson…I’m sorry. I never meant to give you stitches. I still have to hold my own out there.” Jack just stood there and smirked.

“Baby it’s fine. But you do know that after the game is payback time right?” I nodded.

"Yes Jack I’m well aware of your payback. Just don’t hip check me so hard next time?” I flirted a bit.

“Promise.”

We went back on the ice for the remainder of the game. We won, thankfully, by a goal but at least we won. Jackson and I went out for a drink with a few guys from each team.

“Don’t think you’re getting out of my payback.” He whispered.

“Didn’t plan on it babe.”

We excused ourselves and went to my apartment that I shared with Levi. Levi was still out with some of the boys. I laid on my bed and Jackson started kissing my neck, and started down to my stomach, before ticking the hell out of me. I couldn’t help but laugh.

“I hate you.” I was breathless by this point.

“Come on babe you know I had to get my revenge.” I pouted.

He knew how ticklish I was and took full advantage every damn time. Basically, what it came down to, Jackson Cooke was exactly like his father on and off the ice. He was the enforcer on the ice and the prankster off the ice. Honestly my dad hated I was dating a hockey player. He knew that some cheated, but I also knew Jack. I knew that Matt Cooke would kick his ass if he pulled anything like that. I wish my family wasn’t so competitive. And that Parker, Levi and I wouldn’t be compared to each other and our dad’s.


End file.
